With the growth of wireless communication technologies, users can receive the provision of a communication service anytime, anywhere within the coverage of a cellular system. For this, a network provider installs base stations and other network entities as infrastructures, and provides the communication service. At this time, for the sake of efficient service provision, the network provider must collect and manage information on various situations that occur within a network.
One of methods for collecting the information on the network is a drive test scheme. The drive test is a scheme of mounting a user device in a vehicle and driving the vehicle, to measure a phenomenon occurring in the user device within a constant area. However, the drive test has a regional limit in which data is collected only on a route on which the vehicle runs. Also, the drive test generates valuable information through post-processing after the collection of data. That is, the drive test has a burden of post-processing and further, has a drawback in which there is not the real-time of information.